Love , Pain , Quidditch
by AlisaFleur230
Summary: Do you know what the meaning of love? Well love is...


Love , Pain , Quidditch

Disclaimer: Well y'know I don't **own** Harry Potter right?

(sorry, my grammar are bad)

chapter 1 "**Lovely weather we're having**"

What do you think about **love**?

Love. It's a ridiculous things that downright stupid. But.. At the same time you can't decide whether you want or need it. Or you don't want it, but you need it. Or you don't need it, but you want it. So what's the meaning of **love**?

When I ask my friends what is love.. Some of them think that love is, something you feel by heart, or..Love is something you carry about in your mind, or maybe..Love is just a bullshit, and then.. Love is the thing that you really want..

So many different answer.. And what do I think love is? I still don't know.

What about falling in love? Well, falling in love is really extra ordinary thing that almost people have. Do I ever falling in love? Yes.

I'm Lindsay Stansfield, a 6th years Hufflepuff who fell in love with the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, Oliver Wood.

Yes. I'm in love with him..

I don't know why.. But when I was fourth year I watch Gryffindor quidditch match, the first time he became a captain. I see his face, his match, I felt my heart beating fast. I don't know why I fell in love with him.

Now..

I don't care if this is his last year, I don't care the rumour that he's dating Katie Bell, I don't care if he doesn't have any feeling for me. At least I could.. Give it a try..

I'm the freaky girl who really addicted to her love. Like he's my.. Drugs..

When I saw his face I always trying to hide my blush, because I always fantasies that he with me.. When there's a classes between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff I always hoping to get a near seat with him.

Yes.. I'm such a creep..

"Lindsay! Stop wandering around! Eat your breakfast!" Said my mom while applying her make up. I quickly eat my pancake 'cause if I don't do it fast my mom will really really annoying.

"Done yet?" My dad happily come to dinning room and grab his key's car. My mom nodded, Mom! I'm not done yet! Look at my pancake!

"So... Let's go!" Ask dad tapping his watch. Dad.. Look at my food.. I mumbled then hurry up drink my tea.

In the King Cross station platform 9 3/4

"Lindsay, it's almost your last year.. So you have too much study and-" my dad speech being cut of my mom "you don't forget your books and robes right?" "Yes mum" I nodded while began to search Oliver, even if I'm not gonna talk to him.

"Soo.. That's all.. Be a good girl, dear.." Dad patted my shoulder, and my mom's eyes began full of tears "bye honey.. T-take .. Care.." And she hug me tightly. After the teary and speech and hugs from my parent. I hurry up entered the train, I searched my friends, I heard some voice like they're debating something.. Yap.. That's my friends.. I open the door and I meet my friends

My lovely and desperating raven man.. David/Dave Chapman.. He's loves taking a pict but not freaky as Colin Creevey that nice creepy boy.

The blonde sweet girl.. Aria Reed. The girl who always help me.. Geez you're the best Aria

With the number one red-head fan of Cedric Diggory.. Jenna Rosario. She was reaaally obsessed with that Cedric, and art.

And don't forget the most gentleman person, Lucas Brown. He really famous because his smile and his brunette head. He's a gay

All of my friends are.. Weird maybe.. Same as me. I'm weird to..

"Lindsy!" Called Jenna, she pulled me to seat beside her. "How's your summer?" I'm asking all of my friends, its been awhile I'm not talk to them. Aria sighed, it means it's bad.. So looked my other friends "great, sometimes Cedric asked me to have a Quidditch practice" Dave grin while reading his quidditch magazine and..

Ouch! Jenna smack Dave's head really Hard.. "What the hell are you doing?!" Dave shout at Jenna, and Jenna shout to Dave even louder "Well why you don't invite me to your practice?! I wanna meet Cedric!" Lucas always the one who makes them stop fighting "Guys.. Please.. Stop it.. Geez.." Aria giggled happily.

Aria scooted closer to me and ask me "How's Oliver?" I looked at her, tilt my head then sighed "How's Oliver? You know right? I never talk to him..or have a chance to talk with him"

"well of course, he was dating that Katie Bell girl.." Said Dave easily turning the page of his magazine. That's mean Dave real mean... I will wait the karma- "Dave if you say that the karma will fuck you" Jenna said glaring to Dave. Dave froze and Aria happily said "Like.. You will never dated that young Luna Lovegood"

Jenna smirk at Dave and whisper to him "becauseee... She's dated that Longbottom" Dave pinch Jenna and looking at everyone "Why have to be.. Longbottom.. He's just a nerd,weak,.. Outcast person..."

Wow Dave.. Why today you're really on bad mood? Is that because of that smack? "Dave, that's mean.. You're gonna be the next Malfoy if you keep like that.." Lucas smiled.

After for a long time we chatting, gossiping, talking about Sirius Black who escape from the Azkaban..

"Sirius escape from the Azkaban?" ask Aria

Lucas was about to reply when i realized the train was beginning to slow down. In confusion, I glanced out the window, where it was so dark it looked like night time.

"Are we there already?" Jenna stood and tried to peer out the window, but couldn't see much of anything.

Jenna opened the compartment door and leaned out to see what was going and we could hear unsure chatter as many others did the same. The train then suddenly slammed to a halt, sending luggage flying off the racks in the various compartments.

Dave lurched forward with the train and his own heavy suitcase came down on top of him. Before he could stand and extricate himself, the lanterns winked out, plunging everything in darkness

Dave's whisper quietly "God.. Please don't give me the karma.." Then there's a creäture walk past us.. That was black... And.. Scary..

"S-something's out there…" I whispered

The compartment had been cold before, but not to the level that it quickly became in that moment. It was like being plunged under ice water, shocking and instantly frigid.

The thing moved closer to us but The figure moved on, ever so slowly.

The floor began to shake and the train began to move a moment or two later. The lanterns came back and finally there was a little warmth in the room

"God.. What's happening.." I mumbled while I tried to get back to my seat

A man in shabby robes knocked on and leaned into their compartment. "You kids alright?"

The man was holding several chocolate bars and he broke off a piece for each of them. "Here," he said as he handed them each a piece. "This will help you feel better – takes the edge off."

When I eat it I feel warmth flooded in my body.. My death pale face began to back normal. ... What does Oliver look like when he was pale..? Wha- wait! Lindsay.. It's not the time you think 'bout Oliver!

The man gave them a smile and moved to hand out chocolate to the next compartment and I stopped him.

"Wait, sir!"

"Yes?"

"Thank you very much. Who are you?"

"Professor Lupin. I'll be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year."

I shook the professor's hand. "Thank you again, Professor."

"You're quite welcome. We'll be arriving at Hogwarts quite soon, so I would suggest you ready yourselves. If you'll excuse me, I need to distribute the rest of this." The professor smiled kindly and left them.

I go back to my compartment

"God.. Karma is scary.." said Dave while fixing his Hufflepuff tie

Lucas sigh "it's not karma.. It's dementor.." Jenna rested her head to Lucas "What was that thing? What happened to us?"

"I think… that was a Dementor." I answered as I sit beside Dave.

"You mean the things that guard Azkaban?"

I nodded slowly. "I've only ever read about them, but I've read that they suck the happiness out of you. That's why Azkaban is such a horrible place. I've no idea what it was doing here of all places, though."

They stay silent

An uneasy silence followed until the train pulled into the station and they were able to distract themselves with getting their things and clambering off the train with everyone else.

Me and my friends joined the throng of students pushing quickly to get away from the station and into the horseless carriages that would carry them up to the castle.

"Can we join with you guys? There's no horseless left" That's sound..

I looked at him, oh God.. That handsome man.. That brown lovely eyes.. That sexy Scottish accents.. Shit.. Oliver Wood Gryffindor Quidditch Captain

He came to us to join.. Ah I forgot with his friends to.. The weasley twin and.. Shit.. Katie Fucking Bell

"Yeah, of course! There's many space for us" Dave quickly answer it

Oliver sat beside me.. My heart beating fast.. But then Katie sit beside him.. Great.

"Lovely weather we're having," Fred smirked.

"Smashing." Lucas chuckled

Aria asked "Did it come to your compartment too?"

They nodded.

The carriage began to move a bit faster as it made its way down a long, sloping path to the soon as their carriage came to a stop, we disembarked quickly and made for the stairs leading up to the Entrance Hall. We hurried through the gigantic oak doors with many, many other students all scrambling to get out of the freezing cold rain.

**(review please?)**


End file.
